A New Life/Live Better
This is the sixth episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the fourteenth episode overall. The engine of the minivan stops near of the entrance of Atlanta. The doors opens and five people hop out of it. Pete looks to the top of the skyscrapers of the destroyed city, struggling to remember how it was living there before all of this. It seemed such a long time ago... ---- "Hey, you're going to stand there daydreaming the whole day? We have work to do, dumbass." harshly said Tyrone, awaking Pete from his thoughts. "Easy there, champs." replied Kurt "Remember that with neither Jim or Barry here, I'm the one in charge. So don't you go all rude and shit with people." "Whatever." replied Tyrone, slamming the minivan door after grabbing a steel bar he brought from the restaurant. "Where will we go today, Kurt?" asked Angela, attaching the rifle's bag to her back. "I already picked some pharmacies and groceries stores when I picked shit back in the camp, I think our best bet will be..." he said, looking at a map "The Walmart." "The Walmart? Seriously?" asked Pete, doubtful "This is like the first place ever someone would loot, man." "Do you have a better fucking idea?" he replied, angrily. "It's the best choice we have. Shit was so huge that not even in a month it could be picked clean. We go there." ---- "Dudes, I'm tired, my legs hurt and I can't walk anymore. Can we go home now?" complained Matthew, bending over the weight of the backpack. "Matthew, we didn't even got to the Walmart yet." replied Angela, still focused. "And we're walking for like... Less than fifteen minutes?" said Pete, looking at the others, asking for a confirmation. "Ten. We're walking for ten minutes now." "I told you that bring him was a goddamn bad idea." said Tyrone. "But you wouldn't just believe me, would you?" "Shit is done now..." sighed Kurt, starting regretting his picks. "Come on dude, knock this shit off. Next time I'm bringing Nate..." The five kept walking through the surprisingly empty streets, only finding corpses of dead zombies on the floor, already put down from times to time. The few times they found any of them still moving, Kurt or Tyrone silently put them down, saving the ammo of the group and not risking the noise. Some minutes later, they finally got to the Walmart. Pete gave out a sigh of relief, while resting his legs for a while. "Ok, so we go in and grab as much shit we can. We'll go in pairs, it will be quicker that way. Me and Ty go to the right, while you two go to the left. Got it?" explained Kurt. "Yeah, I got it." said Pete, unlocking the safety of his gun. "Damn right I gotcha." replied Tyrone. "Hey, where do I fit on this?" asked Matthew. "You stay out here, and keep an eye out for shit. Zombies, people, I don't fucking know. Anything happens, you yell and we'll come out." he replied "You can take a piss if you want, I don't fucking care. Just make sure we won't get hit by surprise by ANYTHING or ANYONE. Got it?" "Yeah I got it. Take a piss, yell if shit happens." he repeated. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's do this, boys." said Angela, taking the rifle out of the bag. "That's the kind of attitude I like to hear." said Pete, as they walked to the front doors, all of them with the glass broken. ---- The four entered through the broken panels, careful to not cut themselves with the few shards still left. The last thing they needed was a cut. Zombies can smell blood, and they were with no tools to stop a bleeding. Plus, the shards were pretty bloody. It could be blood of people or of zombies. You don't want to risk an infection by cutting your leg with those. "Remember: You stay fucking tuned. If anything happens, you yell and we'll come out." said Kurt to Matthew. "Yeah, I got you. Now go, I don't need an audience while taking a piss." he replied. Kurt got angry with the comment, and opened his mouth to swear at Matthew, but instead sighed and replied with a simple "Whatever you say." The four split up. While Kurt and Tyrone went to look for a little "luxuries", Pete and Angela went to the canned food section. "Do you think he can handle it?" asked Pete, opening his backpack and lying it at the ground. "What do you mean?" asked Angela back, confused about the question, while grabbing a few cans that were left. "I mean Matthew. Do you think he can handle the pression?" said Pete, looking under the shelf for cans that might be dropped and rolled down under it. "I mean, he is a good kid and all, don't get me wrong... But he's kinda dumb. He can mess this up for us if he does a mistake." "If he doesn't get his dick chewed off by one of them while pissing, I'm sure he can handle it." replied Angela. "He just needs some credit, you know? People believing in him... You were pretty much like him when this started, remember?" "I was?" humorously asked Pete. "Now I don't remember that. What I remember is making a blessed speech that blew hope into people's hearts and made them want to live." he said, smirking. "Well, not all of them, but..." he added, saddening himself remembering Anthony, but quickly shrugged it off and smiled again, realizing that he needed to get over it, and that his friend probably wouldn't want him to give himself a hard time over it.. "Oh please. You took over a week just to learn how to shoot. Something I got in less than fifteen minutes." she replied, also jokingly. "Oh so it is a competition now?" he asked, laughing "Well, I know I got good at something before you... Just let me think..." "I give you all day to think about it. You're such a loser, Peter Mitchell. You can't keep up with this piece of awesomeness." she said, interrupting him. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" a scream was heard. "Shit. Was that Matthew?" asked Pete, worried. "I don't know. Come on, let's see what happened." said Angela, throwing a last can at the backpack and quickly zipping it. ---- Pete and Angela ran to the front doors of the Walmart, where they found Kurt and Tyrone already there, but no signs of Matthew. "What the fuck happened?" asked Pete, when he realized Matthew was missing. "I don't know! We heard Matthew scream and then we ran to see what happened. When we got here, he was already gone!" replied Kurt. "Maybe he got bitten and ran away?" supposed Angela. "No way that motherfucker would just run away after getting bitten. He is stupid, but not THAT stupid." replied Tyrone. "Besides, there are no zombies around." added Kurt. "Now that you mentioned it. It isn't weird that the town was so empty? It is Atlanta for fuck's sake, the city should be packed!" said Pete. While they were talking, a man appeared, walking through a crossing. He was wearing a shirt and a beanie of the Brazilian soccer team "Flamengo", and had a big goatee on his face. Upon noticing the four, he froze up, before quickly running away from the scene. "Holy Shit!" he shouted, before turning around and running. "Hey, who the fuck is that guy?" asked Kurt. "And why is he running away from us?" added Angela. "That fucker must have taken Matthew! I'm not letting he get away..." said Tyrone, pursuing the man. "Ty! Wait up, man! Ty!" called Pete, but got no response. "Why does this motherfucker never listen anyone?" he said to himself, running to them. Kurt and Angela looked at themselves and shrugged their shoulders, before running to the three men too. ---- "Shit... Shit..." kept saying the man to himself, while running away from Tyrone. He got rid of his backpack, that was slowing him down, in an attempt to get faster and get away. "Get the fuck back here, motherfucker!" shouted Tyrone, chasing him through the streets. "I will tear you ass apart! Do you think I won't? I will, nigga! I swear to God I will!" "Ty, shut the fuck up! You will attract zombies!" yelled Pete, getting real far from the two. He was never a good runner anyway. The man took a turn to the right on a crossing, and found himself in a traffic jam caused by a car wreck. He quickly jumped over a police cruiser to the maze of cars, looking behind for any signs of his pursuer. Tyrone appeared from the crossing, still running like crazy to the man. He jumped over the cruiser like it was nothing and kept running over the car roofs. The man got terrified as Tyrone was getting closer and closer and tried to run to another crossing, but was welcomed by a punch in the face, led by Kurt, that knocked him to the ground. "I got the motherfucker!" yelled Kurt. "Now... Why the fuck did you ran?" he asked the man. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison* *Barry* *Leon Carter* *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Jim* *Tyrone *Sarah* *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Matthew *Jessie* *Vinnie *Does not appear in this episode. Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Vinnie, albeit unnamed. *The name of the episode makes a reference to Walmart's slogan "Save Money Live Better". The group goes on a supply run to an Walmart in this episode.